Mallonga gramatiko de Uropi
Uropi estas lingvo kreita de Joël Landais, franca instruisto pri la angla. Ĝi estas provo krei lingvon simplan el la komunaj hindeŭropaj radikoj por uziĝi kiel komuna eŭropa lingvo, kaj eventuale tutmonda helplingvo. La vorto Uropi signifas eŭropa en malnova versio de la lingvo. Gramatiko de Uropi ne estas plene regula, kaj logiko ludas en ĝi malpli centran rolon ol en tiu de Esperanto. Tamen, ĝi estas nekompareble pli regula kaj facila ol tiu de iu ajn natura lingvo, sed samtempe verŝajne donas al la lingvo pli naturecan aspekton ol Esperanto. Fine, dank'al zorga elekto de radikoj kaj al malpli granda ol en Esperanto uzo de finaĵoj, uropia frazo ofte estos malpli longa ol samsignifa Esperanta frazo. Sonoj kaj literoj Uropi uzas la latinan alfabeto krom la literoj Q, X kaj Y, kaj plus la litero Ʒ, el la internacia fonetika alfabeto, kiu venas post J en la alfabeto. Literoj prononciĝas kiel en Esperanto, krom: *C = Ŝ *Ʒ = Ĵ *W = Ŭ Cetere, I kaj U povas uziĝi kiel J kaj W en iuj cirkonstancoj, i.a. por respekti internacian skribon (kiel aktual, aktuala). Literoj X kaj Y povas uziĝi en fremdaj vortoj kun siaj fonetikaj valoroj, t.e. ĥ kaj franca u, germana ü. La aŭtoro asertas, ke la litero Ʒ donas rekoneblecon al Uropi, iel kiel la ĉapelitaj literoj al Esperanto. Se ne eblas tajpi ĝin , eblas anstataŭigi ĝin per la cifero 3. La nomoj de la literoj estas jenaj : a, be, ŝe, de, e, ef, ge, ha, i, je, ĵe, ka, el, em, en, o, pe, er, es, te, u, ŭe, ve, ze. Akcento La regulo pri akcento estas pli malsimpla ol en Esperanto. En simplaj vortoj, sen sufiksoj, akcento falas sur la la baza radiko se unusilaba (plej ofta kazo) ; alie, ĝi kutime falas sur ties lasta silabo (sed indas kontroli en vortaro). Gramatikaj finaĵoj, krom unu, ne movas ĝin. Oni atentu, ke baza radiko povas esti sekvita de kvazaŭsufikso (''-al, -el, -en, -et, -et, -ik, -in kaj -ir''), kiu regule ne havos akcenton. Se estas unu aŭ pluraj sufiksoj, la akcento situas sur la silabo antaŭ la lasta sufikso. Tamen, malgraŭ tiuj reguloj, gramatika finaĵo ì'' kaj sufiksoj ''èl, ìst kaj isma devige portas la ackenton. Supersigno ` estas aldonita sur akcentita vokalo, se la akcento estas ĉe la lasta silabo aŭ por distingi inter du alie similaj vortoj (likor, likori ; likòr, likòri) ; en ĉi tiu kazo, oni signas la vorton kies akcento falas plej proksime al la fino. Oni ankaŭ povas signi akcenton se povus estiĝi miskompreno, ekzemple se radiko finiĝas per akcentita silabo kiu similas neakcentitan finaĵon. Rezulte, akcento falas sur la lasta, sur la antaŭlasta aŭ sur la antaŭantaŭlasta silaboj. Radikoj kaj vortoj La vortoj de Uropi estas tre simplaj, facile prononceblaj (pli ol en Esperanto) kaj bazaj radikoj estas ofte unusilabaj. Malgraŭ tio, uropiaj vortoj ne aspektas « kripligitaj » aŭ volapukecaj, kiel oni povus timi. Male, ili ofte estas pli facile rekoneblaj al parolantoj de pluraj lingvoj ol Esperantaj vortoj. Radikoj estas aŭ provo eltrovi komuman hindeŭropan radikon en modernigita formo, aǔ internacia vorto (kiel simfonij aŭ taksì), aŭ, se mankas komuna radiko, rezulto de klopodo krei « miksitan » radikon, kiu samtempe similas al kelkaj lingvoj. Ekzemple estas liam, amo, en kiu oni rekonas latinan, slavan kaj ĝermanan fontojn ; aŭ mand, mano, en kiu oni rekonas latinan kaj ĝermanan trajtojn. Cetere, el iu hindeŭropa praradiko, Uropi foje kreos plurajn vortojn (aŭ radikojn en la Esperanta signifo). Notu kap, ĉapelo, cap, kaskedo, keb, kapo, kep, kabo, kib kaj kibel, kulmino, pinto, kip, fino de objekto, sed ankaŭ''kapitan'', kapitano, kapitel, ĉapitro, kapùc, kapuĉo. Ekzistas multaj kunmetitaj vortoj. Ni parolos pri ili pli sube. Substantivoj Substantivoj estas bazaj kaj ne estas markitaj per finaĵo. Ili ekzistas en singulara kaj plurala nombroj, kaj en nominativa kaj genitiva kazoj. Rekta komplemento estas indikita per sia pozicio post transitiva verbo. Estas tri klasoj da substantivoj : *tiuj kiun finiĝas per konsonanto *tiuj kiuj finiĝas per a *tiuj kiuj finiĝas per akcentita vokalo Substantivoj finiĝantaj per konsonanto en singulara nominativo alprenas e'' por indiki la pluralan nominativon, ''i por la singulara genitivo, kaj is por la plurala genitivo. Ĉiuj vortoj signifantaj virajn estaĵojn havas tiun formon. Escepte, sed regule, substantivoj finiĝantaj per -''er'' kaj -''el'' perdas la e''-n en la genitiva singulara kaj en la pluralaj formoj : ''pater, patri, patre, patris. Substantivoj finiĝantaj per a'' ŝanĝas tiun vokalon al ''u por la singulara genitivo. Al tiuj vokaloj aldoniĝas s'' por la pluralaj formojn. Ĉiuj vortoj signifantaj inajn estaĵojn havas tiun formon. Kompreneble, krom por kelkaj paroj (''pater-mata, patr(ino), papa-mama, paĉjo-panjo, son-dota, fil(ino), frat-sesta, frat(ino), man-ʒina, vir(ino), bub-ʒika, knab(in)o), simple eblas aldoni la finaĵon a'' al vira vorto por krei nomon de ina estaĵo. Tio validas por nomoj de homoj kaj de bestoj. Substantivoj finiĝantaj per akcentita vokalo ĉiam estas internaciaj vortoj: ''klicè, taksì, burò, bambù. Ili alprenas -''s'' por la pluralo, sed ne havas apartan formon por la genitivo. Genitivo ĉiam lokiĝas post la suplementita substantivo. Ĝi povas signifi posedon aŭ mezuron : de has Marki, la domo de Marko ; un tas kafu, unu taso da kafo ; du hore vartadi, du horoj de atendo. Artikoloj Substantivoj estas kutime enkondukitaj de artikolo. Estas difinia artikolo de (kiu povas elizii al d' ''antaŭ vokalo), uzata en singularo kaj en pluralo, kaj nedifina artikolo ''u (kiu ŝanĝiĝas al un antaŭ vokalo), uzata nur en singularo. Substantivoj uzataj kiel nomoj (inkluzive planedojn) aŭ por signifi ĝeneralan kategorion ne uzas artikolon. Adjektivoj Adjektivoj ne havas apartan finaĵon ; ili plej ofte ne akordiĝas kun la substantivoj. Ekzistas derivitaj kaj bazaj adjektivoj. Derivitaj adjektivoj venas el substantivoj kaj havas la saman formon kiel la singularan genitivon, sekve finiĝas per i'' aŭ ''u. Ekzistas ankaŭ la adjektivigi finaĵo ''-ic'' ; ĝi utilas por derivigi adjektivojn el nomoj finiĝantaj per ''-ij'', kaj por signifi malpli rektan rilaton : bijic, blankeca. Bazaj adjektivoj ofte finiĝas per i, sed povas finiĝi ankaŭ per iu ajn konsonanto. Adjektivoj estas metitaj antaŭ la koncerna substantivo, krom se estas adjektiva komplemento.'' U polni kibel, plena sitelo, sed ''u kibel polni ki vod, sitelo plena je akvo. Substantivigo Eblas substantivigi adjektivojn. Adjektivo finiĝanta per konsonanto ne ŝanĝas formon; en kazo de adektivoj finiĝantaj per i'', oni ŝanĝas la finaĵon al -in''. Kompreneble, tiel kreitaj substantivoj ricevas la normalajn finaĵojn de substantivoj ; eblas ankaŭ inigi ilin per la finaĵo a'' (''u, as, us). Nedifinaj adjektivoj kaj pronomoj Kelkaj esceptaj adjektivoj akordiĝas laŭ nombro (sed ne laŭ kazo). Ili estas la jenaj : kel-e, ek-e, mol-e (kaj ĝia derivitoj), poj-e, tal-e. Tal ''signifas tuta,'' kaj'' tale signifas ĉiuj. '' Tiuj adjektivoj ankaŭ uziĝas kiel pronomojn : i vol eke, mi volas kelkajn (el ili). Komparativo kaj superativo Kiel en Esperanto : pli bona ol, maj bun te ; malpli bela ol, min bel te ; tiel longa kiel,'' os longi te'' ; pli kaj pli facila, maj id maj lezi. La plej riĉa en la mondo, de maj ric in de mold ; la malplej alta el ĉiuj,'' de min alti od tale''. Tamen ekzistas sinteza superlativa formo, sed nur por mallongaj adjectivoj : la plej bona, de bunes ; la plej maljuna, de senies. Adverboj Adverboj povas esti bazaj aŭ derivi el adjektivoj. Oni formas iliajn komparan kaj superlativan formojn same kiel al adjektivoj. Bazaj adverboj Iuj uropiaj adverboj ne devenas de adjektivo aŭ substantivo : ne, ne, ʒa, jam, jok, ankoraă, pru, frue, baldaŭ, ʒe, ja, oʒe, eĉ, tio, tro, spel, rapide, slim, simple, min, malpli, minus, maj, pli, plus, pen, apenaŭ, tuj, ĵus. Iuj adverboj havas la saman formon kiel adjektivoj : bun, bona/e, pej, malbona/e, posen, malfrua/e. Tamen, rapida estas speli, kaj simpla, slimi. Derivitaj adverboj Oni derivas adverbojn en adjektivoj laŭ la jena maniero : *en -> em *an -> am *i, ic, konsonanto (krom -an kaj -en) -> im *u -> um Aliaj adverboj estas derivitaj aldonante la prefikson be-'' al prepozicio aŭ al substantivo signifanta lokon, aǔ aldonante la prefiksigitan pronomon ''da-'' al tempo-prepozicio : ''beòp, supre, benìz, malsupre, beprù, baldaŭ, beròn, ĉrikaŭe, proksimume (por loko kaj por tempo) ; dapòs, poste, post tio, dafòr, antaŭe, dadòd, de tiam. Nombroj La bazaj nombroj estas un, du, tri, kwer, pin, ses, sep, oc, nev, des'' '; sunte, mil.'' Same kiel en Esperanto, la vortoj miliòn kaj miliàrd estas substantivoj. Kunmetitajn nombrojn oni skribas unuvorte ĝis 19 : desùn... desnèv. Trans tio, oni unuvorte skribas la dekoblojn, centoblojn kaj miloblojn, kaj ligas per streketo la nombrelementojn : kwerdes-pin, dusunte-trides-oc, tritilie-trisunte-trides-tri. Super 10 000, oni ligu per streketo la nombrojn de miloj al la vorto tilie : dudes-tilie, nevsunte-ocdes-sep-tilie-sessunte-pindes-kwer. Escepte, on legas jarojn tiel : 1887, desòc ocdes-sep. Ordaj kaj frakciaj nombroj Krom por la vorto unua, pri, '''ordajn nombrojn oni formas per aldono de finaĵo'' -i'' aŭ ''-j'' : pri, duj, trij, kweri... desi, desuni... dudesi, dudes-uni, dudes-dùj, dudes-trij... sunti, tilji. La ordo inter orda kaj nombro numeralo ŝajnas ne decidita. Krom por'' duono, mij'', frakciajn nombrojn oni formas per aldono de finaĵo -t : trit, kwert... dest... suntet... tiliet. Tri kvinonoj : tri pinte. Dato kaj horo Oni esprimas daton per simpla meto de orda nombro antaŭ monatnomo (kun majusklo) : pri Maj, unua de majo ; despini December, dekkvina de decembro. Oni esprimas horon per neorda numeralo, sekvita aŭ ne de la vorto hor(e), sekvita laŭ bezono de la nombro da minutoj aŭ de la horfrakcio post la vortoj min aŭ id. Je s' du id pin, estas la dua kaj kvin, kvin post la dua, je s' tri id mij, estas la dua kaj duono, be ses min kwert, je kvarono antaŭ la sesa. Oni uzas la prepozicion be por signi precizan momenton (horo, tago) kaj la prepozicion in por signi situon en periodo (monato, sezone k.s.) Opoj kaj obloj Por esprimi grupojn, oni uzas la sufikson ''-ad'' : desad, deko aŭ dekopo ; suntad, cento aŭ centopo. Escepto : duzen, dekduo. Por esprimi oblojn, oni uzas la sufikson ''-pli''. Tabelvortoj Uropi posedas tion, kio tre similas la Esperantajn tabelvortojn. Notu ke estas distingo inter la rilataj kaj la demandaj ki-vortoj. Personaj pronomoj kaj posedaj adjektivoj Jen ili en tabelo. Kontraŭe al Esperanto, en Uropi oni uzas la akuzativan formon post ĉiu prepozicio. Oni uzas la posedajn pronomojn sen enkonduka artikolo. Oni povas anstataŭigi la refleksivan posedan adjektivon per nerefleksiva se ne estiĝas konfuzo. Oni uzu la pronomon tu... nur kun intimuloj. La neŭtra pronomo je uziĝas kiel subjekto de sensubjektaj verboj : je liuv, pluvas. Verboj La verba sistemo de Uropi tre similas tiun de la angla. Ekzistas perfektaj tempoj, kiuj uziĝas por signifi pasintan agon ankoraŭ havantan efikon en la nuno, kaj kontinuaj formoj, por montri ke la agado okazas en la sama tempopunkto. Verboj havas la saman formon je ĉiuj personoj. Infinitivo Infinitivoj havas finaĵo o''. Ili povas uziĝi kiel normalaj substantivoj. Ĉar ili ne havas genitivon, ili suplementas substantivojn kaj adjektivojn per simple postmetiĝo : de fraj moro,'' timo morti. Participoj Ekzistas nur du participoj, la pasea pasiva participo (nomata pasea participo), kun finaĵo -''en (= -ita), kaj la prezenca aktiva participo (nomata prezenca participo), kun finaĵo ''-an (= -anta). Participoj uziĝas en konjugacioj, sed ankaŭ kiel adjektivoj aŭ substantivigitaj adjektivoj, sed ankaŭ kvazaŭ adverbo : Usìtan hi dom, he slipì su de jas, ''Elirante sian domon, li glitis sur glacio. Simplaj verboformoj Prezenco Por prezenca verbo, oni simple deprenas la finaĵon. Se la rezulta formo ne havas vokalon, kiel por la verboj ''so, sto, flo ''kaj ''opro, oni aldonas al la radiko la vokalon e'' pro prononcebleco. Verboj ''se povas eliziiĝi al s’. Eblas ankaŭ renkonti elizion de ste al st’. Paseo Por pasea verbo, oni almetas al la radiko la finaĵon ì'' (kun akcento). Paseon oni uzas por indiki agon en la pasinteco, male de la perfekto, kiu montras nunan rezulton de pasinta ago. Ĝi pli malpli korespondas al la Esperanto is-formo. Futuro Futuron oni formas per la helpverbo ''ve + infinitiva formo (kiel la angla will aŭ kiel la franca uzo de l' verbo aller). La helpverbo ve povas eliziiĝi al v’. Oni uzas la futuron post is, se, same kiel en Esperanto. Oni ankaŭ uzas la futuron post verboj kiel kreo, kredi, spero, esperi, prodezo, promesi, frajo, timi... Kondicionalo Por kondicionalo, oni almetas la finaĵon ''-ev''.'' Same kiel en Esperanto, oni uzas la kondicionalon en ambaŭ subfrazoj de kondicionala frazo. Imperativo Uropia imperativo havas tri formojn : *je la dua singulara persono, oni uzas la radikon (plus finaĵo ''-e post verboj s''o, sto, flo, opro'') *je la unua plurala persono, oni aldonas la finaĵon ''-em'' *je la dua plurala persono, oni aldonas la finaĵon ''-e'' Por aliaj personoj, kiel en preĝoj, oni uzas la helpverbon las, sekvita de la subjekto, sekvita de la verba radiko : las he apìt, li foriru. Oni ne konfuzu tian frazon kun las ha apìto, lasu lin foriri. Apartan formon povas la verbo vivi : ʒiv de raj !, ''vivu la reĝo ! Kunmetitaj verboformoj Perfektaj formoj Perfektaj formoj estas uzitaj por indiki ke pasinta ago havas plus rezultan en la konsiderata momento. Ĝi pli malpli korespondas al la uzo de -inta en Esperanto. Perfektajn formojn oni formas per la helpverbo ''avo, havi, plus la pasea participo. Oni uzas perfektan formon por la pluskvamperfekto, por la pasinta kondicionalo kaj por la paseo de l' futuro. Kontinuaj formoj Ili estas uzataj por indiki ke ago okazas en la konsiderata momento. Ili estas formitaj per la verbo so, esti, plus la prezenca participo. Komprenble eblas kombini tiujn verbajn formoj. Pasivo Oni formas la pasivajn formojn per uzo de la pasea participo kun la helpverbo vido (fariĝi). Oni povas uzi la verbon so (esti) kun pasea participo por montri staton. La aganto estas enkondukita de la prepozicio pa. Demando kaj neo Oni starigas ĉu-demandon metante la subjekton post la (help)verbon, kaj ki-demandon per meto de la ki-vorto en la komenco, sekvita de la (help)verbo, sekvita de la subjekto (krom en demando pri subjekto, evidente). La neon oni esprimas per almeto de la vorto ne post la (help)verbon. Prepozicioj *'a' : al, foje tradukinda per ĝis *'alòng' : laŭlonge de, laŭ *'ane' : sen *'aròn' : ĉirkaŭ (en la loka senco, situo kaj movo) *'be' : ĉe (nur situo), je (por horo), uzata ankaŭ en 50 kilometre be hor *'bemìd :' inter (por signi ano de grupo) *'berù' : malantaŭ *'beùve :' trans, aliflanke de *'dal od' : malproskime de *'do' : al, direkte al, kontraŭ *'dod' : depost, ekde (por komencpunkto kaj daŭro : dod du, depost la dua, dod du hore, de du horoj) *'for' : antaŭ (tempo kaj abstrakte) *'gon' : kontraŭ *'in' : en (situo kaj movo) *'instà' : anstataŭ *'intra' : inter *'ki' : kun *'ner' : proksime al, apud *'obte' : malgraǔ *'od' : de (deveno), el *'ov' : pri *'pa' : de (aganto) *'pas' : laŭ, preter *'po' : por *'pro' : antaŭ (situo kaj movo) *'slogan' : laŭ, en la opinio de *'su' : sur *'sube' : super *'tis' : ĝis *'tra' : tra (surfaco), dum *'tru' : tra (volumeno) *'ude' : sub *'us' : ekster *'uve' : trans, super Subjunkcioj Subjunkcioj utilas same kiel en Esperanto, por ligi subfrazon al ĉeffrazo. Kelkaj havas la saman formon kiel prepozicioj (kiel dum kaj ĝis en Esperanto) Ili estas for, antaŭ ol, is, se kaj ĉu (por demando en nerekta parolo), ʒate, ĉar (kun ideo de evidento), obte, kvankam, obwan, ''tiam kiam, dum (kun ideo de opozicio) ''par, ĉar, pos, post kiam, pote, por ke, tiel ke, provizen, kondiĉe ke, simte, tiel ke, te, ke, tis, ĝis, trawan, dum, wan, kiam, wim, kiel. Notu ankaŭ la kunmetaĵojn dod wan, de kiam, osprù te, tiel frue ke, ekde. Kunjunkcioj Same kiel en Esperanto, ili utilas por ligi vortojn aǔ subfrazojn. Ili estas id, kaj, ba, sed, idsìm, do, nè... nè, nek... nek, o'', aŭ, ''o... o, aŭ... aŭ. Afiksoj Kiel Esperanto, Uropi uzas multajn afiksojn kun precizaj signifoj. Notu, ke ekzistas ankaŭ ŝajnsufiksoj, fakte neakcentitaj finaĵoj ebligante krei plurajn vortojn el unu baza sufikso, sed sen preciza signifo. Ili estas ''-al, -el, -en, -et, -et, -ik, -in kaj -ir.'' Prefiksoj Estas rimarkinde, ke pluraj sufiksoj estas ekvivalentaj (aǔ similaj) al prepozicioj. *'a:' al-, -igi *'an: '''sen-, mal-, ne- *'ap:' for-, de- *'be:' ideo teni *'di: mal-, de-, inversa ago *'dis: '''dis- *'for: 'antaŭ- *'gon: 'kontraŭ *'in: 'en- *'intra: 'inter- *'ko: 'kun-, reciproke, abstrakta apuda signifo *'niz: 'malsupren *'ob: 'obstaklo *'od: 'de-, deveno *'op: supren *'pas: '''preter- *'per: aĉ-, malapero, malboniĝo *'''po: por-, celo *'pos:' post-, sekvo *'pro:' antaǔen *'re:' re-, denove *'ru:' re-, retro- *'su:' sur-, pli- *'sube: '''super-, -eg *'tra:' tra- (surfaco) *'tru:' tra- (volumeno) *'ude:' sub-, movo suben *'us:' ekster- *'uve:' super, tro- Sufiksoj *'ad': -eco, -ado *'id': -eco, -ado (el adjektivo kun ''-i aŭ ''-ic'') *'ij '(nomo por adjektivo kun ''-ic''; ofte korespondas al nomoj finiĝantaj per ''-io'') *'or': -isto, -ano, -anto *'ìst': isto *'an': -anto, -ano *'en': -ito, -ato (foje troviĝas ankaŭ ''-ien'' : patien, malsanulo. *'èl': -ilo (aldonebla ankaŭ al substantivoj) *'ar:' -ujo, -arbo *'ia, (ja)': ejo *'oria: '-istejo (fakte du sufiksoj) *'aria': -arbejo (fakte du sufiskoj) *'it': -eto, -ido *'on': -ego (malpli uzata ol en Esperanto) *'uj': -aĉ *'ic': -eca (kiel bluic : blueca) aŭ adjektivoj el nomoj kun ''-ij'' *'li': -ebla (-'ili' se necese ĉar alie neprononcebla) *'ivo': -iĝi *'izo': -igi Kunmetitaj vortoj Oni povas krei kunmetitajn vortojn per kunigo de radikoj aŭ/kaj per aldono de prefikso aŭ/kaj sufikso. En kunigo de radikoj, la unua radiko kutime alprenas la genitivan formon, krom se la rezulto estas malbela aŭ malfacile prononcebla. Ekzistas ankaŭ vortoj kiuj similas al kunmetaĵoj sed ne estas ; ili distingas sin el tiuj per la aspekto kaj la akcento ; oni pouvus nomi ilin ŝajnkunmetaĵoj. Ni citu la vortojn Lundia, (kaj ne Lunidià, Luntago), aŭ kevìl, kiu samtempe devenas de la sama radiko kiel la latina capillus, sed en kiu oni povus rekoni kebivìl, kapharo. La ekzisto de tiaj vortoj tamen helpas al la lernado de la uropia vorttrezoro. Notoj Aliaj lingvoj Français Category:Esperanto